


Break Me Softly

by elwind



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blood, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reyson is a masochist and Tibarn gives him what he needs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwind/pseuds/elwind
Summary: Nothing riled Reyson up more than this. Most birds were sensitive at the base of their wings - the area gave off a pleasant, tingling sensation when touched, but could easily became overstimulated, and eventually, painful. Reyson, however, never seemed to get enough of it.





	Break Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished playing the Tellius series and fell in love with these stupid gay birds. I can't get over how blatantly _married_ they are. I noticed there weren't all that many fics to be found for them, so decided to try and help fill the void somewhat. With over 4k words of shameless, self-indulgent smut!
> 
> I wrote this without any specific point in the games in mind, so feel free to imagine it taking place wherever it seems to make sense.
> 
> This is my first time publicly posting explicit sexual content, so please be kind!
> 
> EDIT 6/16/19 - Extended a few scenes, fixed grammatical errors, and made minor descriptive changes.

"You look so good like this," Tibarn said.

Reyson laid flat on his stomach on the soft grass, naked, long hair spilling over his bare shoulders in a thousand golden threads. His wings were relaxed, feathers ruffling slightly in the breeze. They'd just finished bathing in the nearby stream, and both were reluctant to get dressed and return to the camp.

Mesmerized, Tibarn knelt down to touch Reyson's wings, lightly tracing his fingertips down the lengths of his silken feathers.

Unlike Tibarn's own, Reyson's wings were immaculately groomed - bright white, clean, and perfectly oiled. Tibarn's own wings were much rougher, feathers jagged and bent, cut by blades and scorched by fire. After the Serenes massacre, there were a few patches where feathers no longer grew, the skin underneath rough with scar tissue. The wounds from that night had never fully healed. Reyson felt guilty for it, but Tibarn couldn't be more proud. It was a small price to pay to have Reyson at his side, alive and healthy. 

Tibarn felt his way downwards, until he'd reached the nest of soft, downy feathers at the base of Reyson's wings.

"Mm..." Reyson said, arching his back. "That feels nice..." 

Tibarn buried his fingers in deeper, gently massaging the place where feathers met skin. "Yeah?"

"Ah..." Reyson gasped. "Don't stop..." 

Nothing riled Reyson up more than this. Most birds were sensitive at the base of their wings - the area gave off a pleasant, tingling sensation when touched, but could easily become tender and overstimulated, even painful. Reyson, however, never seemed to get enough of it.

Tibarn put a little more pressure into his movements, and felt Reyson's body shiver. 

"Tibarn..."

"Yes, love?" 

"Can we, perhaps...?" 

Tibarn paused. ...It was tempting. He should have known Reyson would ask, touching his wings the way he was. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Yet, even as he spoke, his hands left Reyson's wings and trailed lower, fingers tracing down the length of his back, marveling, as always, at the impossible smoothness of his skin. His hands paused at the curve of his backside, hesitant. 

Reyson's frailty had always been a point of contention between them, even more so now that they were in the middle of a war. Sex sapped him of his already shallow pool of stamina, and tomorrow, they'd be leaving yet again, marching with the army to engage their enemy. Reyson was going to need all the rest he could get.

"Reyson, I don't think—"

"I know what you're going go say," Reyson said. "But, we might not have another chance after tonight. So, please, can't we just..." 

Tibarn sighed softly. Reyson had a point. Besides, it had been too long since they'd done this already. _Far_ too long. And, in the hazy lull of the late afternoon sun, with his gorgeous lover spread out before him, he found it incredibly difficult to refuse. 

"If you insist," he murmured with false reluctance.

Leaning down, he parted Reyson’s long, silken hair to press a deep kiss into the crook of his neck. He continued where he’d just left off, lavishing attention upon Reyson’s body, running his large, calloused hands over Reyson’s soft skin, kissing and mouthing at every curve, joint and dimple. He knew exactly which areas to focus on, and with each new intimate touch, the urgency of their desire grew - he could hear it in the way Reyson’s breath hitched, could feel the pulse quicken beneath his skin. Tibarn’s own need soon became difficult to suppress, and his touches grew bolder. He worked his way down, tracing his fingertips over Reyson’s sides, evoking shivers, and gently lifting his wings to kiss along the delicate curves of his shoulder blades. He wanted to savor every inch, every little detail - in part because of the small voice in his head that reminded him it might be his very last opportunity to do so.

It had taken them a long time to work up the trust to get to this point - for Reyson to trust him wholly, in both body and spirit. In exchange, Tibarn gave Reyson everything he had, and vowed to protect him with his life. Though they'd bonded through tragedy, Tibarn was nonetheless grateful that fate had brought them together.

Reyson was relaxed and pliant beneath him, and seemed content to stay on his stomach and let Tibarn do whatever he liked. Since they'd just finished bathing, Tibarn thought it seemed like the perfect opportunity to do something they hadn't indulged in for quite some time.

He repositioned himself further down and mouthed his way down Reyson’s ass - deep, wet kisses that lingered more and more towards the center. Reyson let out a small, pleased noise of surprise when he realized Tibarn's intentions.

Fully lowering himself down between Reyson’s legs, Tibarn spread him open with both hands and paused for a moment to admire the view. Reyson was unbelievably beautiful here, just as he was everywhere else. Reyson's hips twitched in anticipation, feeling Tibarn's hot breath against his skin, and he let out a small noise of impatience. Spurred on by the sound, Tibarn finally brought his mouth to the place in-between and began working him open with his long, skilled tongue, alternating between slow, languid strokes and light suction. Every so often, he teased the ring of muscle directly, pressing up against it with the tip of his tongue.

Reyson whined helplessly, digging his fingers into the grass, unable to keep from thrusting his hips into the ground beneath him.

"M-more..." he begged. "Please..." 

Tibarn was happy to oblige. He thrust his tongue inside, as deeply as it could go. Reyson cried out, raising his hips to push back against it as Tibarn thrust his tongue in again and again, pausing only for breath. 

Only when his jaw grew too tired to continue did Tibarn finally withdraw - only to quickly replace his tongue with an oil-slicked finger. The oil, which he always kept on his person, was used mostly for grooming purposes, though it had its uses in this, too. It was thick, and had a warm, pleasant scent. 

Reyson's entrance was already very relaxed, but, just to be sure, Tibarn added a second finger, and it slipped inside with minimal resistance. 

"Enough," Reyson whined, rocking back against his fingers wantonly. "No more teasing. I'm ready..."

"Such impatience," Tibarn remarked, slowly thrusting in and out, and occasionally adding more lubricant. "Miss me that much, huh?"

"Always." 

"Then, try to wait just a little while longer."

It took a few more minutes before he felt Reyson was sufficiently prepared. He sat back on knees and poured out more oil, smoothing a generous amount onto his cock. Reyson got into position, propping himself up onto his elbows and knees. His slender, pretty cock hung beneath his belly, rigid with need. He looked gorgeous from this angle, with his ass in the air and those brilliant white wings splayed out on either side of him. If it had been any other night, Tibarn would have been unable to resist. But tonight, he wanted Reyson a different way.

"Come over here," he said. "I want to see your face. I missed you, too."

Reyson's expression melted into a rare smile, and he crawled into his lover's lap, straddling his waist. Tibarn pulled him into a tight embrace, easily enveloping his thin frame with his bulk. For a few quiet moments, they simply held each other, sighing contentedly at the skin-on-skin contact. Tibarn pulled back a little to study Reyson's face, cast in the golden glow of the sunset. His lover's cheeks were flushed pink, emerald eyes glazed over with lust. He was perfect, so perfect, and Tibarn couldn't help it - he leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. Reyson hummed eagerly against his lips and sat up straighter, slotting their bodies together in just the right way.

The hard length of Reyson's erection pressing against his own was too wonderful to ignore. Tibarn reached down with an oil slicked palm and took them both in his large grip. Reyson cried out in pleasure, breaking the kiss to bury his head in Tibarn's shoulder. Tibarn mouthed at Reyson's ear, and flicked his tongue inside the shell, causing Reyson to throw his head back and let out a long, shuddering moan. Tibarn loved how sensitive Reyson was, it took almost no effort at all to evoke a full-body response. It almost made him a little envious - his own body was dulled and scarred, the result of decades of training and brutal combat.

Soon enough, Reyson began to thrust up into Tibarn's fist, panting with need.

"Are you ready?" Tibarn asked, voice low and husky.

"I swear, if you keep me waiting any longer, I'll—"

"Okay, okay," Tibarn said with a low chuckle, pleased by how badly he wanted him. Reyson lifted himself up from Tibarn’s lap, and held his breath as he felt Tibarn position his cock against his entrance. 

Every time they got to this point, Tibarn found himself struck by their vast difference in size. On top of the already substantial size difference of their species, Tibarn himself was unusually large for a hawk, and Reyson was small, even for a heron.

Reyson wasn't nearly as frail as he looked, however. Tibarn watched with lidded eyes as Reyson slowly sank down, inch by inch, taking all of him in a single, smooth motion. He was sure it was incredibly painful - because how could it not be? The visual alone was enough to make him wince, with the way his massive cock seemed to split Reyson wide open. Yet, even when they first started doing this, Reyson had never once struggled with taking him in. He was so _good_ , so unbelievably good at it, and whatever concern Tibarn felt soon melted away as the feeling of Reyson’s tight warmth enveloped him. It was simply indescribable, how amazing it felt, how their bodies seemed made for each other despite their differences. Nothing else could ever compare to this.

Reyson's eyes were screwed shut, eyebrows knit together as he adjusted to Tibarn's tremendous girth. 

"Are you alright?" Tibarn asked, reaching up to stroke his cheek. 

"Fine. Just...give me a moment. It's been a while." 

"Tell me about it," Tibarn replied, voice strained from the effort it took to keep himself from moving. It was so tight it almost hurt.

Gradually, Reyson's body relaxed, and he slowly began to rock his hips, carefully at first, letting out small noises of discomfort as he searched for the right angle. Once he found it, he sighed happily, lips curving into a relieved smile as the pain became pleasurable.

Tibarn brought his hands around Reyson's waist, amazed, as always, by the way they could entirely encircle his slender frame. Reyson was no longer emaciated, like he had been for years after the massacre. Under the watchful care of the hawk tribe, he'd become healthier and stronger, and the flame within him burned brighter than ever before. And yet, he was still so very small, so delicate and _pretty._ It turned Tibarn on like crazy. He could never tell Reyson as much without upsetting him - he was always so self-conscious about anything having to do with his size - but he was sure that Reyson knew anyway.

"Ah...I've been looking forward to this for months," Reyson mumbled between breaths, rocking his hips enthusiastically. "This, and nothing else."

"Sometimes I think you miss my cock more than you miss me," Tibarn said with a smirk.

"Don't be absurd, your cock is a part of you as much as anythi— ah!"

Reyson's reply was cut short as Tibarn suddenly thrust upwards. 

"Sorry," Tibarn apologized quickly. "What you're doing feels amazing, but I kind of needed to move." 

_"Do it again."_

Tibarn did so, timing his thrusts with each rock of Reyson's hips. Reyson groaned, sweat glistening on his forehead as he attempted to keep up with the pace he'd set. 

Tibarn could tell by Reyson's breathing that he was starting to get tired. He also knew Reyson would rather collapse from exhaustion than admit it. With this in mind, Tibarn gradually began to take control, placing his hands on either side of Reyson's hips to help guide his movements. It wasn't long before Reyson relented, looping his arms around Tibarn's neck and relinquishing control to his lover. 

"Doing alright?" Tibarn asked softly, altering the pace somewhat. 

"Fine," Reyson panted against his neck. "Ah, that's perfect..."

"Good," Tibarn said. "Relax. I'll take care of you."

Tibarn put a little more force behind his thrusts, guiding Reyson up and down his length until he was clawing at his back, clamoring for more. Tibarn attempted to reach between them to grab hold of his cock, but Reyson clamped a hand on his wrist, pulling his arm away. 

"K-keep going, just like this," he begged. "I'm getting close..." 

Tibarn grit his teeth, fingers gripping into Reyson's sweat slicked skin with enough pressure to leave marks as he kept the pace, making sure to stimulate that inner place every time, pushing them both closer and closer towards the edge with each thrust.

"O-oh, Goddess...don't stop, don't you dare stop...!" Reyson cried out, muscles tensing up as his pleasure began to mount. 

Yet, it still wasn't enough. The mark was missed, and Reyson groaned in frustration, body going slack with exhaustion. Tibarn felt a little frustrated, too. At this rate, Reyson really _was_ going to collapse before they finished. They paused to catch their breath, letting the breeze cool their sweat-soaked skin. 

Just as Tibarn had made up his mind to suggest they take a break and rinse off, Reyson suddenly spoke up.

"I, um..." he stammered meekly, "I think I need..."

"Tell me." 

Unable to hold Tibarn's gaze, Reyson buried his face into Tibarn's shoulder before speaking.

"M-my wings," he mumbled, voice barely audible. "Could you, perhaps...?"

Tibarn's eyes widened in surprise. He knew what Reyson was asking, but it was something they had only done a handful times in the entire course of their relationship, and had always been discussed at length beforehand. Part of him now suspected that this was probably what Reyson had wanted from the beginning, but had refrained from asking, knowing he would likely be met with refusal - and for good reason. 

Tibarn lifted Reyson's chin to look into his eyes, and was surprised to find them damp with tears. 

"What's wrong?"

"It's...shameful," Reyson admitted. "I hate to ask you. I know you don't like to do it."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Tibarn said. He cupped Reyson's cheeks, and kissed him softly. "It's not that I don't like it. I just worry about you." 

"I know you do... I'm sorry for always making you worry."

Tibarn searched Reyson's expression. He looked distraught, and there was a hollowness to his eyes he hadn't noticed before. He couldn't possibly guess at what he was feeling, but one thing was clear - Reyson was not asking this of him lightly, which meant he must really need it. Tibarn felt his resolve crumble.

"You'll tell me if you need me to stop?"

Reyson's eyes widened in surprise at Tibarn's response, and he gave a firm nod.

"Do you need to rest first?"

Reyson shook his head.

"Okay," Tibarn said. "I trust you. If it's too much..."

"I promise I'll tell you," Reyson said, looking at Tibarn with a mixture of guilt and excitement. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. Come here."

Tibarn gathered Reyson back into an embrace, holding him tightly for several long moments, and then slowly began to move again. He kept the pace slow and lazy at first, stoking the fire that had been momentarily dimmed. 

Reyson was quick to recover, revitalized with the anticipation of what was to come. Tibarn could feel the strain of his cock brushing up against his abdomen as they moved, which, combined with his vocal moans, was more than enough to spur him back into full arousal, too. It wasn't long before he'd worked back up to his previous pace, thrusting with enthusiasm as Reyson clung to him, panting hard against his ear. 

Tibarn dreaded what he was about do next, but knew it would be even worse if he backed out now. Reyson wanted this, he reminded himself, repeating it over and over in his head like a mantra. Needed this.

Without altering his pace, he wrapped his arms around Reyson's back and buried his hands into his wings, digging through the feathers until he found that sensitive place, and felt Reyson's body tremble as his fingers found purchase around the joints. Then, without warning, Tibarn gripped him with force and _pulled_ , yanking out bunches of white feathers in the process.

Reyson let out a sharp cry, eyes bulging open in surprise and every muscle in his body locking up in shock and pain. 

They didn't do this often for a reason. Tibarn was absolutely _terrified_ of injuring him, and it was a very real risk they took each time they did this. He knew from personal experience that as good as it sometimes felt to be touched there, it was an exposed nerve ending that could quickly become painful - excruciatingly painful. Even Tibarn himself, who had an unusually high pain tolerance, could only cringe at the thought of someone pulling on the base of his wings. He couldn't imagine how it must feel for a heron, the most sensitive of the bird species. However, Reyson loved the roughness of it, and was always begging for him to do more, to go harder, and to stop treating him like something fragile. 

Tibarn set a punishing pace, fucking Reyson roughly, skin slapping noisily with each thrust. He periodically adjusted his hold on Reyson’s wings, his grip crushing in its strength. A flurry of white feathers drifted around them, getting picked up by the breeze. A few had drawn blood where they'd been ripped out, staining the downy white feathers that remained a deep, wet crimson that felt slick beneath Tibarn's hands. Reyson wailed and sobbed against his shoulder - whether it was out of pain, pleasure, or both, Tibarn could only guess.

Tibarn didn't pretend to understand it. Reyson was a tangled mess of insecurities, scarred by the trauma of loss, prone to bouts of despair so bleak that not even Tibarn could reach him. If doing this kind of thing helped him in some way, then by the Goddess, he would do his best to meet his needs. Any guilt he felt over causing him pain was absolved by Reyson's reassurance that it was exactly what he wanted. (And, from what Tibarn had observed from their past experiences, it did actually seem to help.)

He could tell that Reyson was getting close to reaching his climax, but knew from experience that it still wasn't going to be enough to get him to the edge. Heart pounding, Tibarn doubled down on his efforts, and used his grip on Reyson's wings as leverage to manhandle him, roughly dragging him up and down. He weighed almost nothing, and had hardly any muscle to speak of, so it was frighteningly easy to maneuver him. Reyson made no attempt whatsoever to resist, allowing Tibarn to use him - to break him. It was an incredible reminder of just how deeply Reyson trusted him, to allow Tibarn to do something like this. It made him nervous - he never wanted to do anything to betray that trust. Out of all the times they'd done this, Reyson had never needed him to stop before, and Tibarn hoped never to get to that point.

Reyson's body writhed and twisted, muscles spasming wildly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried out in pain from having his delicate wings jerked and twisted so violently. But Tibarn didn't dare stop, not unless Reyson explicitly told him to. After all, the trust between them could only work if it went both ways. 

He continued for several minutes, grunting from exertion it took to keep up the pace. Sweat dripped from his hair down to his chest, and his cock throbbed with the need for release. It was alarming how much doing this was fueling his arousal - using Reyson's body as a vessel for his pleasure, gripping fistfuls of his beautiful white feathers, the scent of blood, feeling Reyson's nails rake across his back, pleading and desperate for him to keep going. It appealed to some deep-seated, primal instinct - something he was used to experiencing in battle, not in bed. The longer it went on, the more he felt his control slip. He hoped Reyson was getting close - he wasn't going to be able to hold back for much longer.

One... Two... Three more thrusts, and Reyson finally came undone. He wailed loudly, nails digging into Tibarn's skin, back arching and wings unfurling as the intense orgasm tore through him. 

Feeling Reyson's body clench around him, Tibarn lost all semblance of control. He held nothing back, slamming into him without restraint, movements becoming erratic as he desperately chased his own release. All the while, he kept an iron grip on Reyson’s wings, panting roughly against his neck as his pleasure finally, _finally_ neared its end. 

"I-I'm..." he stuttered, snapping his hips up at a rapid pace, faster than he’d ever remembered being capable of before. "I'm going to..." 

Reyson could only stammer weakly in response, and his body limp in Tibarn's grip.

It took just a few more strong, forceful thrusts and Tibarn's body went completely rigid, letting out a strangled cry as he reached climax. The orgasm was overwhelming in its intensity - his entire body trembled, vision going white as he released deep into his lover's body. He clutched Reyson tightly against him, not letting go until he was entirely spent.

Afterwards, Tibarn pulled out and gently deposited Reyson back onto the soft grass. He looked utterly debauched - his hair was a tangled mess, skin stained with blood and semen, lips swollen, eyes red, cheeks stained with tears. There were bruises on the places where Tibarn had gripped him too tightly, but that wasn't too unusual - he always bruised easily.

Before doing anything else, Tibarn bent over to inspect Reyson's wings, surveying them for damage. To his relief, nothing seemed to be seriously injured. The bloodied wings made the scene look much worse than it actually was - as was often the case with blood - but it was only due to feather loss. It was nothing that a bath and a vulnerary couldn't fix.

"I'm sorry," Tibarn murmured, carefully smoothing Reyson's feathers back into place. "Are you alright?"

"Mm...yes," Reyson said, shifting to face him. "Don't apologize. It was perfect." 

"Do you need to see a healer?" Tibarn asked, gently using his thumb to smudge the tear streaks that painted Reyson's cheeks. 

Reyson shook his head. "No. Once I'm asleep, it should heal on my own quickly enough."

There was a long silence before Reyson spoke again.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm ashamed to admit, but...I needed that." He raised his emerald eyes to look at Tibarn. "And so did you, I suspect." 

Tibarn frowned. Was that true? It had been ages since he'd last let himself go in such a way. He'd enjoyed it much more than he was willing to admit out loud - and the look Reyson was giving him was far too keen for his liking.

"Just...don't ask me to do it again anytime soon," Tibarn said, deflecting the probe. "At the very least least, not until we're through with this war."

"I won't," Reyson promised. "I'm sorry for asking so suddenly. Truly."

"It's alright. I understand," Tibarn said. "I'm just glad I didn't hurt you. Er...too much."

"Contrary to what everyone thinks, I _do_ know my own limits." 

"Hmph...go one week without injuring yourself, and I might actually believe you."

Reyson made an indignant noise as Tibarn settled down beside him. "Can't we just sleep here tonight?" he asked, resting his head against Tibarn's shoulder. His eyes drifted closed, the exhaustion finally catching up to him.

"It would be nice, wouldn't it? But we've been gone too long already. The others will come looking for us soon, if they aren't already." 

"So? Let them come..." Reyson mumbled sleepily. 

Tibarn chuckled. "And catch us like this? We'd scandalize poor Ike."

Reyson laughed at that, in that gentle, musical tone of his. Tibarn couldn't help but smile at the sound - it had been too long since he'd last heard Reyson laugh. "Go ahead and sleep for a while," he said, gently stroking his hair. "I'll get you cleaned up and carry you back once you're asleep."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, you know."

"I know you are," Tibarn said softly. "I'm still offering."

"Well... I suppose that's alright then," Reyson said, stifling a yawn. "Since you're offering."

They fell silent, basking in the quiet solitude of the forest and pretending, for a few precious moments, that they weren't in the middle of a war, and had no other responsibilities to return to.

"I love you," Tibarn said softly. He was sure that Reyson knew, but he didn't say it enough, given their current circumstances. After all, there was no telling what tomorrow would bring, or the dangers that awaited them. 

"I love you, too," Reyson replied with a warm smile, and reached for Tibarn's hand, just moments before drifting into peaceful slumber.


End file.
